Players and Haters
by candyfloss
Summary: L/J Maruaders make a bet on who can get laid first. Girls find out and get revenge!!
1. We're gonna be late!

disclaimer- If I did belong Harry Potter then I would not be sitting here writing I would be bathing in money. So basically what im trying to say is I don't own anything even though I wish I did. 

chapter 1

"Lily will you hurry you're slow ass up and get out of you're room. We're going to miss the train!"

Lily scowled and continued pouting in the mirror applying her gold lipstick to her perfect lips. 

"LILY!!!" 

Lily smiled at her reflection and flipped her deep red hair over her shoulders, ignoring the voice that was shouting her.

Her bedroom door swung open and banged against the wall. 

"Lily do you realise how late we are actually going to be?" Lily's friend Liz said sternly her hands placed firmly on her hips and her dark brown hair flying widely across her face. 

"Calm down." Lily giggled. "I just wanted to look my best, as you know, its seventh year. And its my last chance to show all them losers what there missing."

To Losers she meant all the lads last year who she had asked out but they had turned her down. 

Lily smiled broadly and grabbed her bag. Liz sighed and followed her down the stairs.

"So Liz," Lily started.

"Yes?" Liz sighed lifting the bags and shoving them in the boot of the car.

"Which boy you after this year?"

"Oh my god, why the hell do you have to be so boy crazy all the time. My gosh."

Lily put on a face of fake shock. 

"Me? boy? In the same sentence, I don't think so." The 2 girls burst into fits of giggles.

*********************************************************************

"oi, oi!" A good looking lad with long black hair shouted.

"What now?" the boy next to him said.

" Have you seen the legs on that one?" he said pointing to a blonde girl with a very short skirt on. 

"bloody hell." 

"Calm down James!" the boy with long hair said to the lad sitting next to him.

It was nearly time for the train to pull away and begin its journey to Hogwarts. The 4 most popular lads in school, known as the Marauders sat in their compartment eyeing the girls of the school.

"Remus, Remus!!" the long haired boy shouted, "look at her."

"What about her Sirius?" Remus sighed getting sick of their 'every girl is a piece of meat' attitude they had, had for a long time now.

"She is so hot."

"Sirius, you'll probably have her in bed with you tonight anyway so shut up."

"oooo, touchy are we." Sirius laughed coming up to Remus a smirk on his face.

"So where's the lovely Anna today?" Sirius questioned. Anna was Remus's girlfriend.

"I don't no, and I don't care." Remus said scowling.

"So, when did you split up?" James asked a smile on his face.

"about 3 days ago." Remus sighed.

"Why?" asked a small boy (AN: who was small and fat and ugly and pig faced and a traitor who everyone hates cus he's such a wanker!!!! ergh. really can't stand peter.) sitting in the corner of the compartment.

"Erm.." Remus blushed and looked to the floor. 

"Tell us?!" Sirius said a smile playing on his lips.

"she caught me in bed with someone else."

The three boys burst into laughter followed by wolf-whistles.

"Go Remus!!" James laughed holding his stomach. 

"so how many you got on you're tally now?"

"I haven't got a tally."

"Just tell me how many girls you've bedded."

"No."

"Tell."

"22."

"NO WAY!!" yelled Peter.

"Remus you dark horse." Sirius said the shock still visible on his face. 

"That's only 3 less than me." 

"well....you know." Remus laughed quite proud of himself in the way the Marauders were reacting to his confession. 

"12 less than me." James said proudly.

"Really?!?" Peter said loudly.

"So," Remus started grinning. "What's you're tally Pete?"

"None." Peter muttered quietly looking to the floor a hot flush emitting his cheeks. 

James stifled a laugh and went to sit down next to Peter.

"Don't worry mate, We'll find you someone."

*********************************************************************

"He's so checking you out," Lily said raising her eyebrows at Katie.

Katie giggled her blonde hair falling down her face and blushing.

"I think its the shortness of her skirt that got him." Liz laughed.

"Yeah, I bet its like some kind of radar. It goes round and stops on blondes in skirts." Lily giggled while Katie blushed more.

"Oh god, do you realise how late for the train we actually are?" Katie said looking at her watch.

"It's going in two minutes. It looks like we're going to have to share a compartment and I hate doing that."

"We'll find one with some nice lads in it." Lily smiled winking at a boy looking her through a compartment window. 

Candy- Hiya, right now this is my new fic. This is only going to be written by me (candy) and not floss. The chapters will only be short. As you can tell from this one. but I find it easy to do short chapters and update regularly than to do long and hardly ever update. please please please read and review because I want you're opinion on whether you think this is good or not. And whether I should carry on with it. And by the way this fic is based on a true story that actually happened to me!! grrrrr. except im not a witch and I don't go to Hogwarts. 


	2. All bets are on

Chapter 2

"come on," Lily giggled as her and her friends stumbled onto the train tripping over bags and trunks which were left lying on the floor. The train was packed people were walking through the narrow corridors of the train looking for the toilet, food or a spare compartment. As Lily worked through the mass of people she kept checking to see if compartments were empty. Lily grabbed Liz's hand and Liz grabbed Katie's and they made there way with a lot of pushing and shoving through the train. 

"Let's just go in the next compartment we come to. Whether its got people in or not." Katie cried out in frustration. Lily pulled open a door and pulled her and her friends in it. Katie stumbled into the room. 

"why, hel-lo." Sirius said smugly raising his eyebrows.

"how nice it is of you to join us." James grinned.

"We only came in here because everywhere else is full." Katie said sternly, not liking the boys attitude towards them. But was liking the lad with brown hair with grey flecks. she smiled flirtatiously at him. 

"I'm sorry about that." Remus said smiling back warmly at Katie. "I too hate sharing compartments so I know how you must feel."

"Yeah...well." Liz began. "We're just going to sit over here in the corner on our own."

"Alright then." Sirius winked at Lily. His eyes shining. 

The boys watched as the girls sat on the other side of the compartment. There attention wandering down to Katie's legs and how her skirt rode up when she crossed her legs. The Marauders exchanged glances wondering how to get there way around these girls. The three girls whispered to each other and burst into fits of giggles. James, Remus and Peter began to start a conversation about Quidditch and Sirius sat thinking. He reached over to his bag and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. The 3 Marauders eyed Sirius suspiciously. He wasn't doing homework. He never does homework. Why has he got parchment and a quill out. 

Sirius smiled at the Marauders. "I'm just writing a letter home." He stated before winking and sitting next to the window with his back to everyone, and began to write. 

*********************************************************************

"Which one do you think is cute?" Lily asked jerking her head towards the boys.

"Remus. You know the one sitting next to James." Katie said shyly.

"Oh the famous James." Liz giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean." Katie enquired.

"Oh as if you don't know."

"I don't." Katie looked confused.

"everyone knows what James Potter is famous for."

"What?"

"He's a first class whore."

"no way."

"Oh my God Katie where the hell have you been. He's slept with nearly all the girls in our year,"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Liz grinned she loved gossiping. 

"Oh well.." Katie sighed

"What?"

"Every man has his faults." this comment made the three girls all burst into giggles again. Receiving several glances from the Marauders.

They stifled their giggles and carried on conversation.

"I think they may all have the hots for you Katie!" Lily exclaimed. "I mean did you see the way they all looked at you as you sat down and your skirt rode up. I thought they were all going to have heart attacks." 

"I thought there trousers seemed to have got a little tighter." Laughed Liz. Katie blushed and looked to the floor.

"I don't want a lad like that though. you know who's only interested in my body"

"I know, but don't we all." Liz smiled.

"Everyone seems to be sex crazy at the minute. No boy can keep their trousers on and every girl has her legs clamped open." Lily grinned

"Well us ladies." Lily said triumphantly. "If our legs are going to be clamped in any way they'll be clamped shut!" 

*********************************************************************

The journey to Hogwarts seemed to be going abnormally slow for the Marauders. Probably because Sirius wasn't in the conversation. He seemed to be enthralled in his 'letter'. As the train got nearer to Hogwarts the girls left the compartment to get changed. Just as the door slid shut Sirius turned around a grin on his face.

"What have you just been doing for the last 2 hours?" James enquired looking at the pile of parchment in his hands.

"This." Sirius said dramatically handing out a piece of parchment out to each of them. James took the parchment and 'laid' it in his hands. He looked down and read:

WHY GET PAID TO GET LAID?

We, as Marauders have had sex with a lot of girls. now, my ultimate challenge to us is a bet. I, Sirius Black will give you an amount of people to shag. Depending on you're tally already. The last person to complete this task, is the looser. The punishment for the looser is to run naked around the school. And then go and knock on mcgonagalls door still stark naked. As you may know that this bet is very risky and I do not want the blame for it. If we all sign, we're in it together. no ratting on each other. If someone finds out we all take the blame.

Now The contestants and task.

#1 James Potter- 13 ladies 

#2 Sirius Black- 10 ladies

#2 Remus Lupin- 7 ladies

#3 Peter Pettigrew- 1 Lady. 

Now this is all according to tally's and results so far. The bet does not have a set ending time. It will end when everyone but one person has completer the task.

I by signing this letter, here by agree to all above arrangements, and am willing to commit myself to oblige by them. 

Signed .............................................................

James laughed out loud upon finishing the letter.

"You in?" grinned Sirius.

"you bet you're ass I'm in." James said confidently grabbing a quill and signing the letter and handing it back to Sirius.

"Moony? wormtail?"

"Yes." smiled Remus handing back Sirius the letter signed. "It will keep my mind off Anna anyway."

"Wormtail?" Asked Sirius again.

"I don't know." He said quietly.

"Come on.." James said encouraging him.

"Alright then." Peter smiled and handed Sirius his paper.

"Ok." Sirius began shaking everyone's hands. "Make the best man win."

A/N Hiya, wow 2 chapters in a day. Amazing. I just thought that chapter one wasnt very good and you might want more insight on the story. Well here you go. And thanks to my first reviewer. love you!!!!

Candy (Amy) xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. the games begin!

****

Disclaimer- me. own. nothing.

hiya!! evry1. Thanks for all you're amazingly lovely reviews so far. Oh and by the way. I don't mind flames but please don't flame about lily etc being ooc. Cus they can't be. As there's no set way for them to act as no books have been written on them. 

Chapter 3

The sun was just setting as they pulled up to Hogwarts. James followed his friends out of the train to the carriages to the right of him. James gaze landed on a certain red head walking through the crowds of people and stepping into a carriage.

"Checking out you're victim's hey?" Sirius grinned.

"Hell yeah." James laughed his eyes still following Lily.

"She's so hot I have got to get into her pants."

"You won't before I do, im telling you that one." Remus began.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that I'm going to get to her before you do."

"Ha ha ha ha I'll believe it when i see it." James laughed pulling him and his friends into a carriage.

*********************************************************************

"Please follow me and I will lead you first years up to the common room. If you could please look around you and try to memorise where you are going so you will find it easier coming up here on you're own." Katie said in monotone. Bored of the speech she had to give every year to the first years. 

She sighed and lead them up the staircase and smiled faintly as they all gasped as a staircase moved. She remembered how amazed she was in first year when she first saw that happened. 

"don't look too depressed Katie!" Lily grinned looking at her friends face. 

"God you look like you've just received some terrible news."

"I'm just remembering that this is our last year at Hogwarts. And I never thought I would be saying this, but I'm actually not wanting to leave school."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Lily smiled at her friend. "Look on the bright side though. We've still got a year left."

After 10 more minutes of more oo-ing and ahhh-ing from the first years they had finally reached the common room. Katie informed the kids of the password (frangipan) and collapsed on the sofa as they all went up to bed.

"Oh how tiring." she moaned rubbing her temples with her fingertips and closing her eyes.

"I hate the prefect talk." Lily stated throwing herself down next to her.

"So do I. I'm so gutted that I had to do it."

"I know poor you." Lily said. She pulled Katie's head down onto her lap and rubbed her head for her while Katie closed her eyes. 

"Where has Liz gone?" Katie murmured.

"I don't know. I think that she stayed behind in the great hall to talk to one of her teachers or something."

The portrait door then swung open and Peter, Remus and James walked through the door. 

"Lesbians." James grinned. "I'm liking it."

"Yeah and me." Remus smirked. "Mind if we join in?"

Lily laughed while Katie frowned.

"Oh go away. I'm tired and Lily's making me feel better." Katie stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm sure she is." Sirius said raising his eyebrows.

"Oh don't be so perverted." Lily laughed.

"We can't help it, we're 17 year old boys."

*********************************************************************

"Alright then. thanks professor Mcgonagall." Liz smiled and turned on her heel and marched out of the hall. She began walking quickly up to the common room.She didnt notice the person coming right towards her and she went banging into him her bag bursting and books falling everyone over the floor.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" She shouted and jumped down and began picking up her things.

"I'm so sorry." A deep voice came from above her. she looked up tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Oh Sirius. Hi." She smiled awkwardly and carried on picking up her stuff.

"Here let me help you!"

"It's ok really you don't have to." Liz said quickly hurrying to pick up her stuff trying to avoid the nagging voice in the back of her head telling her how cute Sirius looked. 

"Liz, don't be silly. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be down on the floor like that."

Liz felt herself blush. 

"don't chat crap." She giggled.

Sirius bent down opposite her and lifted her chin with his finger. 

"Look at me." He whispered. She looked up her eyes meeting his eyes. "Such beautiful shining eyes," the back of her mind told her.

"I'm being perfectly serious. I think you're beautiful."

Liz pulled her face away from his grasp and looked down at the floor again.

"thanks. erm....you're not too bad looking yourself." She knew Sirius was grinning. 

She began picking up her books again. Her hand sometimes brushing against his sending shivers down her spine.

She picked up the last of her books and they both stood up. Sirius leant forward and sneaked an arm round her waist. 

"come on." Sirius whispered in her ear.

"Where are we going?" Liz asked smiling at the thought of Sirius and his arm round her.

"Surprise."

"Oh, I like surprises." Liz flirted.

Sirius didn't reply just led her up flights of stairs. After about 15 minutes of walking in silence Sirius finally spoke.

"Here we are." He said and pushed open a door.

Liz gasped as she saw where they were. They were in the highest tower in the school. There was a big open window where they could see the whole of hogwarts and the scenery behind it. The room was made of stone. and a single blanket and pillow rest against the wall facing the window. Sirius grabbed Liz's hand and pulled her down onto the blanket. 

"It's beautiful isn't it." He whispered gesturing out to the view.

"Yeah it's amazing." Liz rested her head on Sirius's shoulder amazed that she was actually sitting there with him. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Liz asked.

"Because I think you're very beautiful. and I wanted you to see something that is beautiful as well. Like you."

Liz's eyes widened on hearing these words and she leant in to kiss him full on the lips. He kissed her hard back and pushed her down onto the blanket so he was lying on top of her. Her began kissing her all over while unbuttoning her shirt. 

*********************************************************************

"Oh my god how bloody long has Liz been?" Lily moaned fidgeting in her seat. Lily and Katie had been sitting with Remus, Peter and James for nearly 2 hours now. They all turned as they heard the portrait door being swung open. 

Sirius entered the room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Asked James raising his eyebrows. 

"Oh I just went to the library for a bit." Sirius answered a innocent look on his face. Remus coughed loudly. 

"Well. I'm going to bed." Sirius said faking a yawn. "pretty damn tired."

He flashed a grin around the room. "goodnight all. Night babes." He said to the two girls who smiled flirtily back at him. 

After about 10 minutes of more talking James decided to go to bed to. He bid goodnight to his friends and made his way up the steps to his dormitory. He pulled open the curtains to his bed. There was a piece of paper placed on it. He lifted it up and read it.

one down. nine to go.

night night

Sirius.

A/N Hiya everyone. Are you feeling the story. I so love writing it. Thanks for you're reviews so far. They've been great. Sorry if theirs swearing. I'll try and swear less. But it is rated pg-13. :) thxxx so much and carry on reading and reviewing. 

luv u lots like jelly tots. 

Amy xxxxxxxx (candy)


	4. hmmmmmmmmm

A/N Yay everyone next chapter *does celebratory dance* I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if it's short though.

Reviews would be excellent.

*********************************************************************

Chapter 4

Lily climbed into bed rubbing her eyes. She climbed under the blankets and lay her head down on the pillow. She had just closed her eyes when a sudden crash causes her to sit up. She got out of bed and looked around. 

"ow, ow, ow," she heard Liz cry.

Lily giggled and turned on the light finding a very clumsy Liz sprawled out across the floor.

"Liz what the hell happened to you?" Lily asked trying not to laugh.

"Oh my god. I was trying to sneak up here quietly when I fell over."

Lily laughed and gave Liz a hand and helped her up. 

"Oh yeah, Lily." Liz said as Lily was just about to get back into bed.

"I've got something to tell you." Lily looked at Liz and saw she had a mischievous look on her face.

"What?" Lily sighed.

"Well....today, you see. I was walking down the hall when I dropped my bag and it split. And Sirius came and one thing lead to another and we...you know."

"no I do not know."

"Lily don't be stupid. We you knowed."

"Oh my god. You didn't" Lily was shocked let alone disappointed. she hardly knew the guy and then she went and had sex with him. How stupid could that girl get?

"Why did you do that for?" Lily moaned.

"Lily," Liz raised her eyebrows at her. "Have you seen Sirius?!" 

"Yes." Lily said confused not understanding what the hell Liz meant. 

"He's totally gorgeous!"

"Yeah but someone being gorgeous doesn't mean you should just go and sleep with them."

"I'm not saying it is."

"Well you obviously just did by actually going ahead and doing it. I don't believe you!. you know what them lot are like you said yourself that James was a first class whore so what makes the other little sad boys of his gang any different."

"Sirius was different. He made it seem like he cared."

"Well, obviously he had too, or else you wouldn't of pulled you're pants down for him. On the first day back of school as well. You hardly know the boy."

" Well, I do now." Liz said quietly regretting what had just happened in the astronomy tower seeing as Lily was giving her a lecture.

" Oh yeah, Liz you had sex with him, that doesn't mean you know his life story."

"But I will soon. I'm going to ask him out,"

"and what makes you so sure he'll say yes. He'll probably ignore you tomorrow after seeing you as the whore you are because you shagged him the first chance you had."

Lily clamped her hand over her mouth realising she had gone too far. 

"Oh my gosh I'm so, so sorry." Lily watched painfully as tears welled up in Liz's eyes and began streaming down her face. Liz turned on her heel and ran out of the room. 

"Liz!" Lily called after her and chased her down the stairs and into the common room. She searched the common room frantically for Liz and turned just to see the portrait door bang shut. Lily frowned and looked around the dimly lit common room. As it was late at night no-one was about. she walked up and flung herself down on the couch which was situated in front of the burning fire.

"I can't believe what I just said to Liz. I don't even know why I said it. I guess I'm just jealous. Although I don't know why. I just care so much for her. I don't know what I'm thinking." Lily thought quietly to herself and tears began to cascade down her face as she though about the way she had just treated her friend. She sobbed into a pillow and hugged it tightly to her body. 

she jerked up quickly in feeling the presence of someone else in the room. She looked around to see James Potter. Standing at the foot of the boy's staircase staring intently at her. She wiped her eyes and lay back down deciding to ignore him.

"Lily?" she heard him murmur. "Are you okay?" 

"Me?" Lily put on a fake smile. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." James sat down next to her.

"Really, I am."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. But at least tell me you're not okay."

"Fine, I'm not okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He stroked her hair softly.

"No, no I don't really." She closed her eyes breathing in the scent of James. She felt 

so amazingly comfortable with him. She couldn't stop her eyes gently closing as he continued to stroke her hair. 

*****************************************************************

Lily awoke the next morning to find herself lying on the sofa alone. No James. She closed her eyes imaging the night before. She didn't know why but that boy really had an effect on her last night. She shook her head hastily trying to get silly thoughts out of it and made her way up to her dormitory. She placed both hands on the hard mahogany door and pushed it firmly. It creaked slightly as it opened. She glanced around the room quickly, and screamed as she looked to the floor. There lying in a small pool of crimson liquid on the floor with a knife embedded in her, was Liz. 

********************************************************************

A/N dun-dun-durrr.....sorry for the crap cliff-hanger. Well....what we all want to know is....Did Lily cause Liz's death, Did Sirius? or did something else happen that we don't quite know about cause it? Or is Liz really dead? who no's. Oh wait...I no. 

Lol. Neways

Reviews would be lovely. Hint hint hint hint hint hint. 


	5. ergh

Chapter 5

"Oh my god." Lily gasped clamping her hand to her mouth. She bent down next to Liz. Tears started to stream down Lily's face. She sat down next to Liz. Crying softly. Lily stroked Liz's face absent mindedly. She didn't know what to do. She had no sense in her. she took off her cloak and placed it over Liz to keep her warm. 

"Oh my god what the hell happened?!" Lily spun her head around to see James standing there staring in shock. 

"Its all my fault." Lily choked out her hair sticking to her tear-streaked face.

James ignored Lily's comment and went over to Liz checking for pulse, breathing etc. 

"She wouldn't of done it if it wasn't for me!!" Lily shouted short sobs gasping from her chest. 

James left the room. Lily heard him shouting for someone to get Madame Pomfrey, a student nurse who had just joined Hogwarts. 

He came back in the room and stared at Lily who was had tears pouring down her clutching Liz's hand.

"It's me." She turned to James hysteria in her eyes. "I called her a whore it was me that killed her."

James's eyes widened and he sat down next to Lily and scooped her up in his arms. He rocked her slowly back and forth. 

"None of this is you're fault." He whispered in her ear. 

"It is James!!! You don't understand, of course you wouldn't. No-one will. Everyone will have sympathy for me. But no James. they shouldn't have sympathy because its because of me she died. I made her kill herself." She fell against James's arms. Her chest heaving from the tears. 

"She isn't dead. you haven't killed her." James tried to calm Lily down. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in this situation before. What do you say to a person when their best friend has attempted suicide and the person believes they drove them too it.

"It'll be ok." James kissed her hair softly while Lily cried into him. 

"No it won't be." Lily sobbed. "How can it ever be?" 

James looked down at her and saw the pain in her eyes. He wanted to make it better. Make it all go away. But he wasn't aware of how. 

"I can't live without her." Lily carried on. "She was my best friend. Why was I so horrible to her. I won't have her there. To tell my secrets. To lecture me when I do something wrong. I want her back. Why did she have to do this!" Lily pulled away harshly from James and threw herself onto Liz's body. Her body was racked from tears as she held her friend close. Lily was exhausted. She held her friend close as her eyes gently closed she heard people come into the room and the strong arms of James pick her up off the floor.

*********************************************************************

"Well what do you think we should do? I mean what do we say to her?" Lily awoke to hear the sounds of teachers speaking. She looked around and from the huge mass of white figured that she was in the hospital wing. 

"Hmmm, well it is a tricky one. I mean what do you say to someone who attempted suicide."

"Never before at Hogwarts sir. Never before have I seen this." There was a murmur of agreement. 

"Well maybe it wasn't a suicide." Lily snapped her eyes open as she heard the voice of Katie.

"Miss, what are you doing here?" She heard one of the teachers confront Katie.

"Just visiting."

"What makes you say that it wasn't a suicide." A man said nervously.

"Because I no Liz. And she wouldn't do that. What made you all jump to the conclusion that it was a suicide." 

There was a silence. Lily sat thinking. Maybe Katie was right. Maybe it wasn't her fault. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered what she had said to Liz, and what she had made her do.

"James Potter told us she was in a state last night. Ran out of the common room crying. She is found in her room with a knife embedded in her. Of course all points lead to her taking her own life."

"Yes....that's true. But what if she didn't." 

"Miss, Band?" A teacher questioned Katie. "What exactly are you trying to tell us."

"I'm not trying to tell you anything. Just last night I was thinking. And I don't believe. AT all that Liz would of done that."

*********************************************************************

Down at the great hall the school was eating breakfast. The news of Liz's suicide attempt had got round quickly so the usual hustle and bustle of the great hall has been dimmed down a little today. 

"Was I that bad in bed?" Sirius joked trying to break the tense mood.

"Shut it, Black." James growled.

"How could you take something this serious so lightly. I mean for gods sake she could be dead."

"I no, I just don't no how to handle these situations."

A girl with long dark brown hair and sparkling blue eyes came hurriedly over to the table. 

She came next to the Marauders and sat down next to Sirius and draped an arm round his shoulder. Sirius had his head in his hands. not paying the girl the slightest bit of attention. 

"Sirius, aww my baby." The girl said softly into his ear and kissed his cheek

"What do you want Mel?." Sirius answered sharply.

"I heard what happened to Lila."

"Her names Liz." Sirius said threw gritted teeth. 

"Oh...yeah." Mel flashed a smile at the Marauders who were all staring evilly at her.

"Well, I'm Ever so sorry. I'm sure you must be very upset. I did hear you had that little, you know...fling with her."

Sirius turned his head to face her. "How'd you know that?"

"Oh everyone knows now. Everyone heard that freak Lily girl screaming it at the top of her lungs last night. How terrible of her. You know, to blab her friends secrets like that."

James clenched his fists. "Don't you ever call Lily a freak. And she went threw alot last night. You don't even no what happened."

"And to be honest. I don't quite want to no." Mel smirked slightly making James's blood boil. "I'm just happy she tried to do herself in." Mel continued. "Because if she hadn't I'm sure one of the other girls would of. You know, when we found out that Liz slept with Sirius. You don't know what jealous girls are capable of." Mel smiled and kissed Sirius on the cheek before leaving the table.

"Stupid bitch." Remus commented when Mel was past hearing distant.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "I no. There all like that. There all pretty, but that's it. Complete bitches inside."

"Tell me about it." James sighed.

*********************************************************************

"Lily, you can see Liz now." Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly at her before leading her to a curtained off area. She pulled the white curtains back revealing Liz lying on a bed. 

"Liz!" Lily cried running to the bed. Liz smiled weakly.

"Hey Lily,"

"Are you alright?" Lily asked before scolding herself. What a stupid question. Liz raised her eyebrows. 

"No, Obviously. They gave me this potion to heal my wound. Its really hurting me."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure the pain will go soon." Lily tried to smile but it was hard when she was breaking down in tears on the inside. Lily pulled up a chair and sat beside her friend. Lily held her hands in her lap and looked down at them. 

"Why did you do it?" Lily asked in a small voice.

"Do what?" Liz enquired

"Try and kill your self." 

Liz eyes widened and she sat up. "Lily, I didn't kill myself how could you think that?"

"No, but you did."

"I didn't. Someone tried to kill me Lily. I thought you knew. Why does everyone not know."

"Everyone thought you killed yourself because of the state you were in last night."

"No, no." Liz shook her head in shock. She couldn't believe these people did not know the truth.

"Liz....." Lily began.

"Who the hell tried to kill you?"

*********************************************************************

*bangs head against monitor several hundred times." 

ERGH ERGH ERGH YUCKY YUK YUK!!!

That was so crap!!!! aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Go on Flame me. 

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

REVIEW!


	6. mwhahahaha lets plot revenge

****

A/N wow! thanks for all the reviews. they are great! Now today I'm going to update 3 of my stories! ergh! which should be so much fun!! But I hope that you enjoy this one the most. and remember REVIEW PLZ!!!

Chapter 6

"I don't even know really who she is." Liz stated her eyes shining slightly with tears.

"I mean, I do know her, but only as someone you see around. I didn't even think she knew who I was. Stacy her name is. She came into my room and I was in tears after erm... Well after what you said Lily." 

Lily looked to the floor in embarrassment. "I didn't mean it!" She said quickly.

Liz smiled "I know you didn't. I know you would never say anything like that to me and mean it. you were just disappointed. But not as disappointed as I was in myself after Stacy showed me something that made me want to kill myself."

Lily's eyes widened and she glanced around the hospital wing quickly. 

"What did she show you?" she questioned.

"This.." She bent over the side of her bed and reached for something. She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Lily. 

WHY GET PAID TO GET LAID?

We, as Marauders have had sex with a lot of girls. now, my ultimate challenge to us is a bet. I, Sirius Black will give you an amount of people to shag. Depending on you're tally already. The last person to complete this task, is the looser. The punishment for the looser is to run naked around the school. And then go and knock on Mcgonagall's door still stark naked. As you may know that this bet is very risky and I do not want the blame for it. If we all sign, we're in it together. no ratting on each other. If someone finds out we all take the blame.

Now The contestants and task.

#1 James Potter- 13 ladies 

#2 Sirius Black- 10 ladies

#2 Remus Lupin- 7 ladies

#3 Peter Pettigrew- 1 Lady. 

Now this is all according to tally's and results so far. The bet does not have a set ending time. It will end when everyone but one person has completer the task.

I by signing this letter, here by agree to all above arrangements, and am willing to commit myself to oblige by them. 

Signed .............................................................

"No way!" Lily screamed her fists shaking. 

"I know!" Liz joined in. "And also Stacy showed me this." She pulled out a small square piece of paper and handed it to Lily. 

one down. nine to go.

night night

Sirius.

"What a wanker!!" Lily shouted trembling with anger. "So that means that you were just for the bet. It meant nothing."

"I know and that's why I felt so bad. There I go just sleeping with him and I hardly know him. Thinking that he would care for me. But no. Its for some god damn bet. I mean what was he going to do. Be all over me for the next couple of days and then say sorry it isn't working out. I don't believe him!" 

"I would like to say I told you so. But I won't." Lily smirked slightly. 

"Lily, you kind of just did."

"Hang on, Why did Stacy stab you then?"

" I'm not sure. she just said something like you shouldn't of had Sirius and lunged at me." 

"Mental she sounds." Lily laughed.

"yes, yes she is." Lily swivelled round to face Dumbeldore. His usual twinkling eyes seems dull. Like the lights had been shut out inside his mind.

"This morning we found Stacy sitting by the great hall on her own. Saying that she was waiting for her mum. I found out late last night that her mother had been killed by lord Voldemort earlier that day. Stacy had found out and couldn't control herself. She had always had a liking for Sirius Black and went to his dormitory for comfort. She went in and heard James and him talking about you. She lost it and when the dormitory had been emptied went through it. She trashed the room. not sure if she took anything and then from your side of the story we know that she came to you."

"But where is she now?" Lily asked a sudden sympathy accuring for the girl that attempted murder on her best friend.

"Professor Mcgonagall has taken her to her office. Her dad will be here later to collect her. Oh and I will inform you that the school has not been made aware of the situation. Everyone believes you have the flu. We would like to keep Stacy's condition confidential. Not even Sirius and James know." Dumbeldore concluded

"ok then sir, that's so sad about Stacy!" Liz said.

"Indeed it is Liz. Now ladies if you will excuse me, I have business to attend to." The girls watched as he turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the room. 

*********************************************************************

It had been three days since the incident. Liz was now out of the hospital wing and it was her first breakfast back. Katie had gone home the day she found out that Liz was going to be ok to see her mum but was due back today. Liz and Lily made there way to the great hall Katie was standing by the side of the doors. Liz broke into a run when she saw Katie and wrapped her arms round her in a big hug. 

"Hiya!" Katie grinned. "Liz you alright?" 

Liz laughed slightly. "Yeah I'm fine! How about you?" 

"I'm alright." She smiled. "Lily what about you?" 

"I'm great!" Lily grinned madly. The three best friends were back together.

"Oh and do you know what's even better!!" Katie exclaimed.

"What?" both girls asked excitedly.

"I think Remus likes me. He was coming onto me really badly a minute ago. Just think he might ask me out. how cool would that be. Then you could go out with Sirius Liz!"

Lilly's smile faded "Erm... Katie." She started.

"Me and Lily have got something to show you." Liz finished. 

They pulled out the piece of paper with the bet details on.

"What complete and utter twats!" Katie shouted causing several heads of people on their way to breakfast to turn. 

"I don't believe them. How could they...HOW COULD THEY!!!" 

"Whoa girly calm down." Liz laughed.

"How can you laugh about a situation like this?" Katie said her blood boiling.

"Because I know. That we are going to get revenge." Liz smirked 

*********************************************************************

****

Did not like that chapter at all. roar! hehehehehe I got to update other ff's now so. Bye bye. But I love you all so much and thanks for the reviews there great and don't forget to review this chapter. Because the more reviews I get. The sooner the chapter gets put up. 

And clue to next chapter. The revenge involved cameras.

luv u lots like flower pots

Amy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ( Candy)


	7. Revnge is sweet

****

A/N I'm so annoyed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you know (spelt it rite oobergloober) that stupid quizyourfriends.com thingy. Well some stupid idiot has made a nasty quiz about me!!! ARGH! So I'm gonna go round to his house and brick his windows in a minute. He's only sent it to me which is ok but its still hurtful :( *sob* oh well, at least he's the only person who thinks the things he's written. ROAR!! Its just well annoying. I just want to smack his face in. At least I don't look like Tin Tin. Like he does. He looks like a cross between Tin Tin and Doug. hahahaha I'm going to buy him a white dog and bleach his hair next time I see him. And download the Doug theme tune and play it whenever he's around. mwhahahahaha- evil plan at the ready. Actually I'm gonna make a quiz about him. Anyone wanting a copy of the quiz please leave you're email in you're review and I will pass it on so you can all laugh at him. loudly . ahhh revenge is sweet. Neways speaking with revenge...on with the story.

Chapter 7

"When will Peter be back?" Sirius questioned leaning over the table reaching for some more toast.

"I'm not sure. His mum is pretty ill apparently. He'll be gone for a few weeks I think. If not more." James answered between shovelling down bacon and eggs.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll miss him loads." Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." James said a smirk on his face.

"Oh hey James, Sirius. I think I'm getting Katie to like me." Remus commented.

"Oh really?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.

"You boys had best watch out because I'm going to get her in bed soon." Remus laughed.

"I thought she was out of school visiting someone?" James asked

"Oh she was, but she's back, I just saw her about five minutes ago." Sirius remarked.

*********************************************************************

"So is everyone clear on what's going to happen?" Lily asked the 2 excited girls next to her.

"Yes." Liz answered

"Crystal" Katie said.

"Well ok, lets go girls." (A/N Insert cheesy shania twain music here)

They walked confidently into the great hall. Skirts hiked up. Hair done. Make up looking good. They smiled flirtatiously to wolf-whistles they received and made there way over to the Marauders who were sitting god smacked at the breakfast table. 

"hey Remus." Katie smiled and sat next to him.

"Katie!" Remus exclaimed. "Hey. You look really, really nice today."

"Why thank you." Katie answered smiling widely. 

"What are you boys doing today?" Lily asked crossing her legs and making sure the Marauders got an eyeful. 

"errrrr, we, err." James stuttered his eyes locked on Lily. 

Lily raised her eyebrows at James and turned to Sirius.

"What are you planning to do today?" she asked him instead.

"I don't know. I don't thing we're set on anything yet." he answered.

"Well, how about you come up to the common room and spend the day with us?" Liz asked cocking her head to one side and biting her lip.

"Hell yeah." Sirius answered getting up.

"Hey, hey." Liz said. She grabbed Sirius's arm and pulled him back down.

"What's the rush. We've got all day." she winked seductively at him. Then smirked at Lily and Katie when the Marauders couldn't see.

*********************************************************************

"Sirius! stop it!." Liz gasped. It was late in the evening. They had spent the day in each others company in the common room. The girls flirting all the time. At that very moment in time Sirius was on top of Liz tickling her. Lily and James sat together on one sofa while Katie and Remus sat on the other. 

"Say please?" Sirius teased.

"Please, please!" Liz screamed between giggles. Sirius got off her and pulled her up onto a sofa.

"I'm really cold." Lily commented rubbing her shoulders. 

"come here," James offered opening his arms to her. Lily edged closer to him and leant on him while he wrapped his arms round her. 

"Oh Sirius!" Liz exclaimed. I've just remembered I've got to show you something."

"you have?" Sirius asked. 

"Yeah come on." She stood up grabbing Sirius's hand and pulled him out of the common room. 

Remus and James exchanged glances. This was there chance to claim some numbers on their bet. 

"Hey, Lilly," James whispered in Lily's ear. "Do you want to come upstairs and see all the trophy's I got from my Quidditch matches."

"Oh James, that would be just splendid!" Lily said excitedly. 

James grinned at Remus and took Lily's hand and led her into his dormitory. 

"Well, you know. Seeing as everyone's gone. Fancy coming up to my dormitory for a bit. I mean I don't want to stay down here on my own." Katie asked looking up at Remus. 

"err, Yeah sure." Remus answered and they retreated up the winding stairs. 

*********************************************************************

"Liz honey, where are you taking me?" Sirius questioned. They had been walking for about ten minutes now and Sirius had no clue where they were going. 

"I want to show you something." Liz answered not looking at him.

"What do you want to show me?" Sirius asked.

"This." Liz said and pulled Sirius into a dark cupboard down a deserted corridor. Sirius fell into the pitch black room unsure of what to do. But he felt Liz push up against him and kiss him passionately. 

He pulled away quickly. "Liz are you sure you're ready. After everything that happened with Stacy and everything." He asked sensitivly.

"Oh, I'm ready." Liz replied a glint in her eye that she was glad Sirius couldn't see. Sirius began kissing her neck and unbuttoning her blouse. Liz pulled Sirius's robes open and pulled down his trousers. 

"whoa easy tiger." Sirius laughed. Liz didn't reply but pulled down his boxers. Sirius started to pull down Liz's underwear but before he could there was a blinding flash. 

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked stopping confused. 

"I don't know." Liz lied. "Come on, Let's get out of here. Some teacher might have a spell on here or something. They both pulled on their clothes and headed out the door holding hands. 

"We'll have to wait till tomorrow night eh?" Sirius whispered in Liz's ear.

"Yeah of course." Liz said. A grin appeared on her face which Sirius didn't see. 

*********************************************************************

"And this trophy I got when I got the snitch in the first thirty seconds. I got told it was a record." James continued pointing at the different awards. Lily laced a hand on her hip obviously bored. She stood in front of James. 

"Lily, what are you doing you're blocking my view of the trophy's." James stuttered wondering what the hell she was doing. 

"Cut the crap James." Lily smirked. She pushed James onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"We both know what we really want to do today." She said and kissed him. 

"Lily..." James started but she silenced him with a kiss. She began unbuttoning his shirt. Lily undid his belt and pulled down his trousers while he kissed her neck. 

"close you're eyes." Lily ordered him.

"What?!?" James exclaimed. 

"Close you're eyes while I get undressed." She told him.

"That's stupid because.."

"Just do it!" Lily shouted. James sighed and closed his eyes. 

He heard fumbling around of what he assumed was Lily getting changed and then heard a soft click.

"What was that?" James asked his eyes still clamped shut. 

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Are you changed yet?" James said with anticipation of seeing Lily naked.

"JAMES POTTER!!!" Professor Mcgonagalls voice boomed through the dormitory door.

"YOU AND LILY GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANCE!!" 

"Oh shit!" James shouted and pulled his trousers on. Lily he noted was still fully dressed. They both scrambled out of the dormitory. 

"Professor its not what it looks like." James started but there was no-one there. They looked around the common room but no-one was around. 

James came up behind Lily and wrapped his arms round her waist. 

"There's no-one here want to continue what we started." he said seductively

"No James, I can't risk it." Lily replied simply and walked off out of the common room. 

"Girls." James sighed and retreated to his dormitory.

*********************************************************************

"so..." Remus said lying back on Katie's bed. "What do you want to do?"

"Remus...." Katie said teasingly.

"Yes." Remus answered looking into her eyes

"You look very nice today." She continued

"So do you." Remus said

"Thank you. I was just wondering if.." Katie lay on top of Remus and kissed him. She began taking off Remus's clothes when he stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked

"What does it look like? I'm undressing you." Katie answered a confused look on her face. 

"Well why waste time doing that?" Remus said a cheeky smile on his face. He took out his wand and said "honloji" and he was left lying in his boxers.

"Amazing." Katie breathed. Remus grinned at her reaction. 

"Now where were we?" He asked. 

"Erm...wait. Remus? I was thinking. Why don't we spice things up a little."

"What do you mean?" Remus questioned. Katie bent down and pulled out a strip of black cloth. 

"What's that?" Remus asked as Katie leant forward. She wrapped the piece of cloth around his head covering his eyes.

"A blindfold." She giggled.

"Ohh kinky." Remus muttered. He leant back and felt Katie pull down his boxers.

He lay there and nothing happened. 

"Katie?" He called out.

He heard a snap. "Katie?" He said again.

"KATIE GET OUT OF THERE THIS INSTANCE!!" they heard Lily call. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING JUST GET OUT!!"

"Oh for gods sake!" Remus moaned. 

Katie pulled the blindfold off him and he took his wand and flicked it "jonloj" he said and his clothes repapered. Making sure that both were fully dressed Katie opened the door to Lily who came storming in Liz behind her. 

"Remus, You know I love you loads, but get out of my dormitory right now!" She shouted. Remus jumped up and left the room hastily. 

Once the door had slammed shut the girls all grinned to eachother. 

"Get it?" Lily asked a smile plastered across her face. 

"Yes." Liz said laughing

"Sure have." Katie grinned.

*********************************************************************

"So then Mcgonagall came and wrecked it. You know, just before we were about to get down to business." James told Remus at dinner that night.

"Yeah well I wish Mcgonagall hadn't interrupted you two. Because then Lily wouldn't of interrupted me and Katie. She's a right horny one she is. Blindfolded me and everything. I wouldn't of been surprised if she pulled out a whip." Remus said raising his eyebrows. James laughed loudly and continued to spoon down potatoes. 

"what are you laughing at?" Remus said glaring at two fifth years who were walking past giggling and pointing. 

"Honestly 5th years today, they are so immature." James said sighing.

"REMUS!!! JAMES!!" they heard Sirius yell and they turned to see him running down the hall with a piece of paper in his hand. Ignoring the laughing following him.

"What is it black?" Remus asked.

" Look, someone's put up pictures of me. With my...ahem, sausage hanging out."

"WHAT!?" James said loudly trying not to laugh. He pulled the piece of paper out of his hand and read it. On the paper was a picture of a man with his trousers down. His face blanked out with a black circle. Underneath the picture was a small passage of writing. It read.

You can see it as clear as BLACK and white.

But would you SIRIUSLY believe he is that small??

James put down the paper laughing hysterically. That is brilliant he laughed banging the table with his fist. Remus read it and joined in on James laughter. 

"Oh Remus, James?" Sirius said an unusual glint in his eye. "I wouldn't laugh to hard. There's pictures of you two up around the school as well." 

A/N How does Hogwarts react to these pictures? How do the Marauders react? Will the boys get revenge? Is Sirius really that small?

Find out next time on PLAYERS AND HATERS

p.s Review lalalala REVIEW lalalala REVIEW....like my song? 

p.p.s Doug is apologising to me. hehehe. I'm ignoring him. hehehehehe

Luv u lots like Sirius's small cock. 

Amy xxxxxxxx

p.p.p.s Excuse language in chapter


	8. More revenge! mwhahahaha

****

A/N hello all! How r u today? I'm glad u liked my last chapter :) positive feedback is what we love. Now I'm writing the chapter now because I'm staying round my friends tonight. but knowing me I won't finish the chapter by tonight so ill end up putting up a really small chappie that will be full of crap. Neways ent got a clue what I'm writing in this chapter but there we go...I'm just going to go with the flow. 

Chapter 8

"Come on, come on," James said hurriedly running through the corridors with Remus and Sirius. 

"Where'd you last see the pictures Padfoot?" Remus asked while scanning the walls.

"Around here somewhere I'm sure of it." Sirius said 

"Oh god I'm going to kill Liz." He added. 

"What did my picture say?" James asked they were up by the Gryffindor common room now.

"Oh I can't remember something about Pots, I saw both of them and they were really obvious it was you two. I didn't look too hard though. I was trying to avoid certain displays."

"Did I look erm... you know, small?" Remus asked quietly.

"Oh god I weren't hmmm...how can I put it....a little limp was I?" James asked.

Sirius looked at them in horror. "Oh my good god!" He shouted. "You are seriously not asking me that." He turned away and walked off in front of them.

"What?!?" Both Remus and James shouted after him.

"Just because they got you're good side doesn't mean we can't worry." James commented.

"Look it doesn't matter." Sirius said sternly. "From what I saw you were both well.....fine."

Remus and James both sighed a sigh of relief.

"LILY EVANS!" James shouted as he saw Lily, Liz and Katie leave the Gryffindor common room. 

The girls turned to face them grinning at their panic-stricken faces. The three Marauders ran up to them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Sirius shouted at Liz. 

"I'm walking out of the common room." Liz said confused.

"You three know what we mean." James glared at Lily. "The pictures." 

"Ohhhh those." Katie said rolling her eyes. 

"Yes those." Remus said sternly. 

"Whats the matter Remy baby?" Katie giggled. She walked up to Remus and linked her arm with his. 

"You ashamed?" The three girls giggled at Katie's comment.

Remus's mouth opened and closed several times in shock.

"Me?" He stuttered. "Ashamed? No I'm not ashamed. I mean why would I be ashamed. I didn't say I was ashamed. I didn't even say that I didn't like the pictures. Why would I not like the pictures if I wasn't ashamed. No I'm not ashamed at all. I think I'm a normal size. If not bigger. Its fine, me ashamed." He tutted loudly "Never."

Katie giggled to herself after his big speech.

"James?" Lily enquired 

"yes Lily?" He answered.

"Are you ashamed of you're trouser snake?"

"No, I personally have a very fine trouser snake."

"What about you Sirius?" Liz asked widening her eyes.

"No, why should I be? I've had no complaints so far." Sirius answered.

"So If you're all not ashamed. Then what's the big deal?" Liz questioned.

"Because my bloody winky is out there for all to see that's what's the big deal!!"

The three girls fell about laughing. "Well it serves you right." Lily said placing a hand on her hip. 

"FOR WHAT!?!" Remus, Sirius and James all shouted at once.

"For the bet?" Katie said matter-of-factly. 

Remus's eyes widened. "You know about the bet!" he said.

"yes." Lily said her eyes narrowing. She glared at James. "So we knew, we had to get revenge." she ran a finger down James chest. Her face softened "And revenge is sweet boys. Revenge, is sweet." She turned and walked off down the corridor. Liz and Katie right behind her.

The three marauders stood stunned. Trying to take in what information they had just received. they stood in silence for a while until, 

"I so want that girl right now." James breathed watching Lilly's behind and she walked off.

"Do they realise how much them being mad is actually a turn on." Sirius laughed. 

"Well I have an idea." Remus smiled. "We need to get revenge on the girls. Then they will be mad at us as well." 

James raised and eyebrow. "Could work moony, could work."

A group of 6th year girls walked past flipping their hair and smiling flirtatiously as they were walking up to the Marauders.

Sirius flashed a grin at James and Remus and walked up to the girls. They began to whisper excitedly as he drew near. 

"Hey." Sirius said as he stopped in front of them.

"hi Sirius." "Hey Siri." "hey stud." "Hello sexy." "Hiya Sir" were the replies he got.

"You never guess what I just heard ladies. Lily Evans is knocked up." The girls gasped in shock. 

"I knew it that Lily has always been a right one."

"You're not the father are you James?" 

"I wonder who's the father."

"She slept with most of the male's in this school so who knows."

"Oh, what a whore."

"I knew she'd be the first one to get pregnant."

"Just the way she dresses herself. What a whore."

Sirius walked off smiling as the girls gossiped excitedly to each other. They walked off in the opposite direction. Telling people the latest gossip about Lily on the way.

"Lily was right you know," James laughed. "Revenge is sweet."

****

A/N Im so god damn sorry. I dont know whats wrong with me. I just can't write. I think its writers block. Lol. durrr....well obviously. I went to the doctors with it yesterday and he said the only thing that can cure it is REVIEWS! So go ahead....cure me. 


	9. Lilys pregnant!

Chapter 9

"Well done girls!!" Katie laughed hugging each of the girls. "We well showed them."

"I know did you see their faces!" Lily exclaimed. "they looked so worried. hilarious."

"And Katie when you asked Remus if he was ashamed, oh my god that was so funny. He went so red." Liz continued. 

They group of girls that Sirius had been speaking to passed the three girls. They were giggling and whispering like mad as they approached them but as they went past them they fell silent and each stared at Lily.

"What are you looking at?" Liz asked narrowing her eyes.

"I'm looking at you slag's." A girl from the group replied.

"What?" Katie said sternly. 

"I SAID I AM LOOKING AT YOU SLAG'S." The girl shouting mocking them.

"Oh it's on now." Lily said coming forward to face the group.

"What the hell do you think you are doing calling us slag's. You don't even know us but you're still doing it. I think that says something about you doesn't it. Now if you don't mind can you turn you're little sorry ass's around and go to dinner before I take 100 house points off each of you."

The girls gave death looks to Lily, but said nothing. Lily waved her hands at them. "Go on, go."

The girls murmured to one another and left. Lily heard "slag." several times. 

"What the hell was all that about?" Liz asked.

"Oh you know what 6th years are like. Think their hard and just start on anyone who thinks their a threat to them." Katie said simply.

"And they think WE'RE a threat to them?" Lily asked a smirk on her face and eyebrows raised.

"Well we do have the Marauders wrapped around our little fingers don't we." Liz laughed.

"Sure as hell we do." Katie grinned. "you should of seen the way James was looking at you earlier Lily. He so likes you."

"Ergh, so what if he does. I will never like him. Especially after what he did." Lily stated. 

Another group of people walked past the trio staring and laughing. 

"Liz have I got something on my nose?" Lily asked. "Because everyone keeps looking at me strange today." 

"Stop being silly their not, you're just being paranoid." Katie said

"No, I'm not really everyone is looking at me weird."

"Their not but who cares if they are. Their just jealous." Liz said trying to make her friend feel better.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Well come on, let's go to dinner." 

The girls linked arms and walked through the entrance hall and into the great hall. As they stepped into the hall the room fell silent. Then Lily heard everyone begin whispering and pointing. Lily felt tears spring to her eyes. She glanced at her friends who gave her reassuring smiles. 

"Don't worry about it you don't know which one of us their whispering about, and it's probably me anyway." Liz whispered in Lily's ear. 

They walked quickly to their seats at sat down. They felt peoples eyes on them as they ate,. 

"What the hell is going on why is everyone looking at us weird." Lily hissed to her friends. 

"I don't know." Liz said quietly back. 

Katie turned around and tapped her friend from Ravenclaw on the back.

"Hey Jen." Katie said smiling.

"Oh hey," Jen said uneasily glancing at Lily.

"Are you alright?" Katie asked. "you looking a bit weird."

"Oh no, I'm fine, It's just, Lily are you okay?" She looked at Lily with a worried look on her face.

Lily looked taken-a-back. Why shouldn't she be fine?

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Lily said raising her eyebrows.

"Oh it's just with you're pregnancy and the whole school finding out I was hoping that you weren't too upset." Jen said giving her a weak smile

"MY WHAT!" Lily shouted causing several heads to turn.

"You're pregnancy." Jen said quietly, trying to calm Lily down. 

"WHAT!?" Lily shouted again a confused look on her face.

"You're pregnancy. I got told by Amber my friend and she got told by Kay who got told by Lara and Sirius Black told her." She gave Lily a sympathetic look. "I know what some people are saying about you in the school and I just want to tell you that it isn't true and hardly anyone thinks that."

"THINKS WHAT?! WHAT!? WHATS GOING ON?!" Lily shouted as confused as hell. "BLACK!" She shouted anger was taking over and she had to take it out on someone. She glared down the table at him. People turned and stared as Lily got up and walked quickly over to where Sirius was sitting. She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the great hall. 

"Lily!" Sirius shouted trying to pull his arm away from her grasp. "What the hell are you doing?" 

"What do you think I'm god damn doing." Lily said her blood boiling. She felt tears spring to her eyes. "You spread rumours around that I was pregnant!" 

Sirius looked at Lily. At how mad she was and how he had upset her. 

"It wasn't me." He said quickly. 

"Sirius don't lie I know it was you who told people." She said looking sternly at the boy.

"Ok It was me that told people but it wasn't me who had the idea." Sirius lied.

"Then who was it."

"James."

"Really?" Lily said shocked.

"Yes." Sirius replied. 

"Right that is it!" Lily said angrily and stormed back into the great hall. She ran up to James and was about to shout at him but then had a better idea. Much to the Gryffindors surprise Lily clambered onto their table. She stood up and stamped her foot on the table three times. The hall fell silent. 

"Hi," Lily began. "Well, I was made aware today that you all found out about my pregnancy. Now you are all probably wondering what's going on so i would like to explain a few things before you judge me." Lily smiled and looked down at her friends who were all looking at her as if she was mad. 

"Now, you see, My first lover was Sirius Black." the hall gasped and turned to look at Sirius. He looked like he had just seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open. The room broke out into whispers. Lily banged her foot on the table again. "But due to technical problems i.e. Mr. black couldn't get it up." the hall burst into giggles. "I had to turn to James." Gasps went around the room once again. "But," Lily forced herself to let out sobs and tears to fill her eyes. "He says he doesn't want me. And that I should have a." She stopped to fake sob and pretend to wipe her eyes. "I should have an abortion." She got down from the table and ran from the great hall. Talking erupted from the four tables. Mainly about Sirius and James. The Hogwarts students all whispered and pointing at the two boys who sat their gob smacked. Katie and Liz ran out of the great Hall and found Lily who was sitting in the common room laughing. Katie and Liz burst into giggles as they saw Lily. 

"Well done!" Liz screamed. 

"you could so be an actor!" Katie said hugging Lily. 

"you should hear the stuff people were saying about Sirius and James!" Liz said grinning. 

"Well their going to be saying even more stuff when I've finished with them." Lily said smirking.

****

bonjour all, quick chapter sorry if its crap but i had "ammmyyy ppplllzzz let me on the computer." From my brother all the way through it.

Just a tad off putting id say. Neways review plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luv u loads like mad toads. Luv Amy xxxxxxx


	10. chp 10 aka cant think of a title

****

ok 00:11am I'm just starting this chapter. timing to see how long it takes me. 

Chapter 10

Sirius and James burst into the common room looking flushed. Remus followed them with a smile on his face. 

"LILY EVANS!" James screamed running up to her. "WHAT THE HELLA RE YOU PLAYING AT, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU." 

Lily smirked to herself. She had got them back good. "What do you mean?" She said shocked. Gryffindors in the common room turned to watch their argument. Lily saw this and decided to carry on the joke. 

"Don't you want me anymore." She held her head in her hands and started 'crying'. James looked around at the people looking disgustedly at him. His eyes widened at Sirius who was looking the same. He put his arm round Lily and sat next to her. 

"What are you doing Lily?" James hissed at her. "You're making people think I'm some kind of monster." Lily wailed loudly. 

"I can't just get rid of my baby, I don't care what you say about me. So what if I'm a slag and you don't want anything to do with me, I don't care. I'm having this baby whether you like it or not!" With that she turned and ran quickly to her dorm before anyone could see the huge grin plastered on her face. 

"James!" Katie cried out and slapped him round the face. 

"How could you James!" Liz added and they both ran laughing up the stairs. 

"I'm sorry but Sirius you deserved what happened in the great hall. James, you didn't deserve as much what you got. but I'm sure you'll think twice before messing with Lily." Remus chuckled to himself. "You guys coming up to bed?" Remus asked. The two marauders sat in silence. 

"I'll take that as a no." Remus said quietly to himself before retreating to his dormitory.

James held his face not uttering a word. He shook his head slightly.

"I don't believe this." he muttered to himself.

"What about me?" Sirius said. "Now every girl thinks that I have a flop."

"they don't think you have a flop."

"yes they do."

"no they don't"

"Yes they do."

"Look, Sirius, I'm not in the mood for you're stupid games at the moment. Even though girls think you have a flop it won't stop them from going with you. Now if you don't mind leave me the hell alone."

"Ooohh touchy, touchy." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"as I said a minute ago, fuck off." James said annoyed. Sirius looked at James hurt. 

"You don't have to bloody take it out on me." He said his eyes narrowing.

"You know what Sirius, you're wrong. I do have to take it out on you. Its all you're stinking fault that this happened. If it weren't for you the whole school wouldn't hate me right now."

"The whole school doesn't hate you." Sirius said slowly. 

"Ok, lets put it in other terms." James said eyeing Sirius. "The whole school thinks I'm a stupid bastard."

"That's more like it." Sirius joked.

"I don't even know how you can joke about it." James said his voice sounded more and more harsher by the second. 

"I would understand if I had made up the rumours. but it was you."

"Dude, I don't understand why this has upset you so much." Sirius looked at his friend carefully. He had never seen him this upset. 

James ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that, Oh I don't know. I just don't like people seeing badly of me. And at the moment everyone thinks I'm a bad person. I just can't stand to see that. I really can't."

"James buddy, we're marauders. We don't care what people think of us."

"No Sirius!" James shouted. The few people that were left in the common room turned and stared. They were luckily for James in lower years so he ordered them to go to bed. 

"You don't care what people think of you. I do." James turned away from Sirius.

" James, You've never been bothered before. you're strong you can deal with this."

"But I'm not strong. you don't understand. I don't think you could ever understand."

Sirius pulled James round by his shoulder. "James. Tell me what's wrong. Why can't I understand. You've been my best friend for 16 years. We're...were like the same person. I can't believe you said I wouldn't understand."

"Well it wasn't you're parents that died was it?" James said softly tears springing to his eyes. Sirius fell silent. 

"Is this what this is all about?" he said softly. "You're parents?."

"Yes...no...oh I don't know." James said sitting down and holding his head in his hands blinking back the tears.

"It's just all my life they've been there. Telling me to take pride of myself. To give of a good impression. ' Don't let us down'. My dad told me when I first came to Hogwarts. 'keep the Potter name a good one'." A tear escaped his eye and trickled down his cheek. 

"Well, well done James. Kept up the name well here. Everyone hates me. Things I'm a scumbag who will get someone pregnant and then just leave them." tears began rolling down his cheeks. Sirius sat down next to him and put a friendly arm round him. "I...I wouldn't leave her." James choked out between sobs. "you know I wouldn't Sirius." He said his voice cracking. "I couldn't let my parents down like that."

"I know, I know." Sirius said not quite sure what to say. James was right. He didn't understand. His parents were still here. He had someone to talk to. Someone who loved him. Someone he could go to whenever he wanted. James had that of course. But not the way he wanted it. Not from his parents. 

"James listen to me." Sirius said quietly. "No-one thinks badly of you. They will become aware its just a rumour. So don't worry about it."

"I just...Don't want people to think I'm like that." James stuttered.

"Come on James." Sirius gave him a weak smile. "Let's get you up to bed. You need a good nights sleep to sort yourself out."

"Yeah, you're right." James said wiping his face with his robes and getting up. They walked across the common room in silence.

"Sirius, Thanks for being there." James said smiling at his friend. 

"Anytime." Sirius grinned back and enveloped James in a hug. With that they retreated up to their dormitory. Lily however who had been standing at the top of the stairs listening to the whole conversation didn't go to her dormitory. She sat on the stairs thinking about what she had just heard. And how she could ever get James Potter to forgive her.

00:41. Ooohh a whole 30 minutes exactly. Whoa that chapter took an unexpected turn. Its late at night and I'm feeling a bit depressed so I'm sorry if you don't like the way its turned out. Erm everyone who was mentioned in the last chapter who didn't know if I put them in by mistake or not. It was all on purpose. It was basically all the reviewers who I emailed. Love you guys xxxxxxxxxx. 

Well, can I please have more reviews. L/J romance next chapter. Next chapter will be up when I get enough reviews asking for it. 

Love you all. Kisses and hugs to all that want.

Luv u loads like mad toads. luv Amy xxxxxxxxxx


	11. chapter 11new chappie!

"What you up to?" Liz asked Lily her friend as she sat on the edge of their dressing table in their dormitory. Lily lay lazily spreaded across the length of her bed. 

"I'm thinking." Lily murmured not taking her eyes off the spot on the ceiling which she had been looking at for a long time. 

"about?" Liz asked raising her eyebrows. 

"Stuff." 

"Like?"

"Oh Liz I don't know what to do." Lily sighed. 

"About what?" 

"Well..." Lily began but was cut off as Katie came running into the dormitory breathless.

"Guess what?!?" She exclaimed her eyes wide and her breathing trying desperatly to go back to normal pace.

"What?" Lily said in monotone still staring at the ceiling. 

"Well, Mcgonagall for some reason, is being cool."

"What do you mean?" Liz asked her eyebrows furrowing. 

"Well, she's arranged this special event for the students. Basically it's like a huge game of hide and seek, but its not."

"Yeah you're making perfect sense here Katie." Lily said sitting up for the first time in what it seemed like years and turning to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Well at around ten tonight you have to be in the common room. Mcgonagall is going to come in and split everyone up into teams."

"Teams?" Liz asked again still as confused as before.

"Yeah and then you go off with you're teams and you're given a list of places to go and tasks to do when you get there. But there's a catch."

"ooohhh....tell me before I die of the suspense." Lily giggled. 

"Well it all has to be done in the dark. If anyone from another house happens to see you they point their wand at you and shout "seenyou." And then a spell gets cast on you're 'team' and you get disqualified and points taken off you're house."

"Ok and the point of all of this is......" Liz asked

"Well..." Katie began. "If we win we get 150 points for the house team and also..." Katie trailed off. 

"Also what?" Lily asked getting impatient of asking so many questions. 

"Well I thought that it would be the perfect chance to get even more revenge on the marauders." Katie smirked slightly.

"Oh no!" Lily said loudly. "I'm not doing anything else to the marauders."

"Why not?" Liz and Katie gasped looking shocked at their friend. She had always been up for a prank to play on the four most stupid boys in the school. Why change her mind now?

"I just feel bad that's all."

"Why?" Liz asked ignorantly. "They fully well deserve what we do to them."

"I just feel bad that's all."

"Why their probably in their room right now plotting what to do against us."

*********************************************************************

"How about we drop rats in their hair." Sirius said excitedly to his friends. They were all sitting in their dormitory plotting on what evil things they can do to get their revenge on the girls tonight

"Or would could throw slime over them?" Sirius added

"Oh that's too immature." Remus said quietly 

"Yeah Remus!" Sirius started standing up. 

"Rats and slime is so last week. We need to terrify them. Make them really scared,"

"Yeah well we should get them back for the other week." James said smiling slightly. "Yeah get the Potters name back up there eh James." Sirius grinned at his friend. James beamed back.

"Well we don't even know if the girls are going do we?" James asked.

"No, actually we don't." Remus said 

"Well it was short notice." Sirius said, "We only found out this morning."

"Yeah and knowing the girls they've probably already arranged to wash their hair together or something." James laughed. The other two joined in.

"When's Wormtail getting back by the way?" Sirius asked looking up at the other two.

"Who cares?" Remus said shrugging. 

"What time is it?" James asked as he leaned back on his bed. 

"It's half five." Sirius answered peering down at his watch.

"Do you boys feel like having dinner?" Remus asked.

"Yeah let's go down." Sirius answered for the both of them. The made their way down the stairs and entered the common room. At the same time the girls were making their way down to dinner.

They flashed each other evils except for Lily who looked timidly at James. 

"Going tonight?" Sirius asked slyly.

"Where?" Liz asked bluntly knowing full well what he was talking about.

"To the hide and seek thing." Sirius replied.

"oh, that." Katie said 

"Well are you going?" James asked again eagerly.

"Maybe." Katie said 

"Maybe not." Liz finished. They both giggled.

"OK....Thanks for answering my question Sirius murmured before turning to the others and shrugging slightly.

"Are you boys going?" Liz asked.

"Yeah we are." Remus said. Which he immediately received glares of James and Sirius saying that he shouldn't 

"Well....have a good time." Lily said smiling. 

"Yeah we will." Sirius said before winking and making his way out of the room.

****

Hello!!! ARGH I'm doing my exams and coursework and everything. Well not exams yet but in a few weeks and so that means that i won't bable 2 update as often. but ill try my hardest. the nxt couple of chapters will b in the hide an seek thingy. I'm thinking that it will b good. Seeing as its in the dark and everything. Romance in next chapter I promise!! Ne ideas for what i can call the hide and seek thingy instead of hide and seek thingy put it in the review or put ur email addy in the review so i can email you and we can chat.

Ne ideas for happenings in the dark do as above. 

Luv you chicks like high kicks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Amy xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
